Cammerila
= Camarilla Lore 1 = * There exists a secret society of vampires, which keeps itself hidden from the mortal world. * That you are never to expose your new vampiric nature to any non-vampire. * Vampires refer to themselves as "Kindred", the use of the term "vampire" is offensive to some Kindred. * You have heard of a group of Laws, known as "The Traditions", but are uncertain as to the specifics or interpretation of these. * You understand the very basics of the Camarilla Social Structure, and know of the proper place and behavior of an unreleased childe. You know that you and the one that made you may be destroyed for your actions, if inappropriate. * You know of the Tradition of Elysium, in that it is a safe place, which cannot be soiled by violence, or other acts of disrespect. = Camarilla Lore 2 = * You know "The Traditions" and can state them without hesitation; you also know the common interpretations of them. (Pg. 18-20 MET Camarilla Guide) * You know the powers and responsibilities of the Domain Officers, and who holds them within your domain. (i.e. Sheriff, Harpy, Keeper of Elysium, etc.) * You know the basics of the Prestation System. (Trivial, Minor, Major, Blood, Life) and are able to participate in the system of Boons. * You have heard rumors of other groups of Kindred, but know no specifics of their sects. (I.e. Independents, Aututark, and Sabbat), you may have even met some kindred, which claim not to belong to the Camarilla. * You have heard the names of nearby Camarilla Princes, other kindred of high standing (5+ in status) * You tend to use the Common Parlance when speaking of things (pg. 59 V:TM) * You know how to present a childe for release to the Prince, = Camarilla Lore 3 = * You know the basic history of the Camarilla * You know of the Clan head, and their powers. * You know well the stereotypical horrors and tales of the Sabbat. (No specific powers or clans, but general tales of horror) * You may have attended a Conclave. * You know of the Convention of Thorns. * You know the Traditions and procedures of Princes Symposium. * You know of the Red List, and who has been made Anathema. * You know the system of Prestation in and out * You know the intricate details of the Blood Hunt or Lextalionis (pg. 137-140 The Guide to the Camarilla) * You know of the Treaties with the Assamites and Giovanni, and the specifics of such. * You know the unwritten traditions and customs of the Camarilla (The Protocols of the Camarilla) = Camarilla Lore 4 = * You tend to use the Old Form when speaking (pg. 60 V:TM) * You know how to contact and approach an Archon properly. * You can identify most cities of the chronicle as Camarilla, Sabbat, or Anarch held * You know that the Followers of Set were asked to join the Camarilla at its founding, and that they declined. * You know the names of public Archons and the Justicar that they serve. * You know the proper Traditions and Customs of a Conclave or Prince's Tribunal, and the use of Ordeals. = Camarilla Lore 5 = * You know of the existence of the Alastors, and other "divisions" of Archons (pg. 6-22 Archons and Templars), Not detailed descriptions, but rather that such "specialties" exist. * You are or were known as a major voice of the Camarilla * You know how the Justicars are selected, and of the politics involved at such a level. * You know how to contact a Justicar and probably survive * You know the names, and clans of the Founders, as well as the details of the very founding of the Camarilla